Untitled for now
by MaxieMoo
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I suggest you just read the story, okidoki? oh...and r/r


Okay.Well, this is a crossover between Dark Angel & Mutant X. It's Alternate Universe. Logan still lives in his old apartment and this is a few weeks after 'Freak Nation'. It's probably gonna be M/A.  
  
I don't have a title yet but it will come as soon as possible, if you have any suggestions for a title let me know.  
  
Chapter 1: Shocking News  
  
Logan's apartment:  
  
Max, Logan and Alec are discussing the transgenics and if any new information has come up.  
  
"White has been real quiet lately." Logan says.  
  
"I know. I bet he is up to something." Alec replies.  
  
"Yeah, I will see if I can find something." Logan says.  
  
"Good, thanks Logan. Alec and I have to go; I'll talk to ya later, okay?" Max says.  
  
They both get up and leave.  
  
"Bye Max, Alec."  
  
Logan goes straight to his computer to see if he can find something on White. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. Logan gets up and says: "Did you forget something?" He opens the door to find a teenage girl on the other side. "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Logan Cale?" The girl asks.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why?"  
  
"You might wanna sit down for this."  
  
"I'm fine standing."  
  
"Okay, suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn ya."  
  
"Are you going to tell me who you are and why you are here, anytime soon?"  
  
"I.Uhm.I'm your.Daughter." The girl says quietly.  
  
"Excuse me, did you just say that you're my."  
  
"daughter. Yeah, I just said that."  
  
"Uhm.Wow.Come in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The girl walks past him into the hall and Logan closes the door. He walks to the kitchen and the girl follows him.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" He asks.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine." The girl replies.  
  
Logan stands there for a few minutes thinking.  
  
"She never told you about me, did she? My mother, I mean."  
  
"No, she didn't. Who is your mother?"  
  
"Kate Morris"  
  
"How's that possible? Because she died 16 years ago and no offence but you don't look like you're 16."  
  
"None taken. She died about half an hour after I was born."  
  
"Oh.So you're 16 then?"  
  
"Yup, I just turned 16 a few weeks ago."  
  
"What happened to you after Kate's death?"  
  
"Her family took care of me for a little while. They abandoned me after a few weeks though. There was this guy that found me. He was a colonel in the military, I think. He kinda looked after me for the next four years. I ran away when I was about four and a half. I hated it there. The next four years I lived in a small town in Connecticut. I left it when I was 8 and since then I've pretty much lived everywhere. About two years ago some idiot put me in a Foster Care Program and it's an understatement to say that the first year sucked. I mean I had a new family every few weeks. The next year was a whole lot better; I had one family for the entire year. They died a month ago in a car accident. They were on their way to see me in North Carolina."  
  
"Wow.Why were you in NC?"  
  
"Military School, I have the tendency to get into trouble. I'm surprised they haven't send me to Juvenile Prison yet."  
  
"What's the name of the colonel that took care of you?"  
  
Uhm.Lydecker, I think his name was Lydecker. Yeah, Donald Michael Lydecker. Why? Do you know him?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Speaking of names, what's your?"  
  
"Mine? Abigail Jesse Alexandra Lizzy Maxine Samantha Josephine. Yeah, that's my full name; blame it on all the foster families. My last name is Hunter."  
  
~AN: The girl will be known as Alex in the rest of the fanfic~  
  
"That's a long name."  
  
"I know"  
  
"It's late, we can talk more in the morning, okay? You can stay in the guestroom."  
  
"Thank you, could I borrow something to sleep in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back."  
  
He walked to his room and returned a few minutes later with some clothes.  
  
"Here you go, the guestroom is over there." He says and points in the direction of the guestroom.  
  
"Thanks" She walks to the guestroom and changes her clothes. There's a knock on the door. She opens it.  
  
"Here's a toothbrush. The bathroom is trough there." Logan says.  
  
"Thanks, goodnight." "Goodnight."  
  
Alex goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She goes back to the guestroom and goes to sleep. Logan lies awake all night thinking.  
  
The next morning:  
  
Logan is sitting in the kitchen thinking when Max walks in but he doesn't notice it.  
  
"Hey Logan" No answer "Logan?" Still no answer "Logan?!"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh. Hey Max."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I think."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Something happened last night; I'm trying to figure out if it's real or not."  
  
"What happened? You got abducted by aliens?"  
  
"No, it was right after you and Alec left. There was someone at the door, a teenage girl. She said that she was my daughter."  
  
"Excuse me, did you just say that you have a."  
  
"daughter, yeah, that's what I said. But I'm not sure if it's real. It seemed real."  
  
"It is real." A voice says behind them. Max turns around and looks at the girl.  
  
'There's no doubt that this girl is Logan's daughter, she look just like him.' Max thinks.  
  
"Hey.What do you want to call me because you have such a long name and all?" Logan asks.  
  
"Just call me Alex"  
  
"Okay, Alex this is Max. Max this is Alex."  
  
"Hey, it's nice to meet ya." Max says.  
  
"Right back at ya."  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" Logan asks.  
  
"Every teenager's nightmare: School, I have to leave in about 15 minutes." Alex answers.  
  
"Right, what grade are you in?"  
  
"10th grade"  
  
"There's food in the fridge if you're hungry."  
  
"Thanks. Is it okay if make some sandwiches for school? The food there isn't exactly great."  
  
"Sure" "Thanks, I gotta go. Bye" "Bye" "Bye Alex"  
  
Alex grabs her bag and leaves.  
  
"She looks a lot like you."  
  
"I know.Hey, shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"Forgot my bag last night, I'm guessing you didn't find anything on White yet?"  
  
'White.Manticore.Lydecker.Alex'  
  
"Logan?!"  
  
"Huh? Sorry, I spaced a little. No, I didn't find anything on him yet. I think Alex is from Manticore."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Last night she said that this guy who worked in the military kind of took care of her the first 4 years of her life."  
  
"What does that have to do with Manticore?"  
  
"She said that the guy's name was Lydecker."  
  
"You think she works for White?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think she's telling the truth."  
  
"Let me know when you find something, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. Bye Max." "Bye" 


End file.
